Another World to Call My Own?
by kaoruhikaruluver
Summary: Have you heard that there is someone who looks like you somewhere out there? Well Kyoko Isahara meets hers, and is thrown into a life that she only believed to happen in anime. Bad at Summary's but please give it a chance.
1. Interlude

Ok, so this is a story I started a long time ago, and I decided to see what some people on here thought about it.

This is the interlude and I will post the first chapter as soon as I get it done.

Also any manga or anime mentioned in this piece I don't own, and if my grammar is horrible I know so just say it but don't be mean about it.

So please read and review and I will try to update it as much as I can

Oh and some basic things to know

".." speaking

'...' thoughts

and that should be it, so on with the story.

* * *

"Bye Kyo, see you tomorrow!" A girl with mid-back length dirty blonde hair, waved as her friend got out of the dark green land rover.

"See ya later, Yumi." A girl with jaw length brunette hair called back as her fried pulled out of the driveway, and sped off.

Kyoko Ishahara was your typical 17-year-old girl. She was a junior at the local high school, average grades, made friends easily, was a known tomboy, and everyone called her Kyo for short. Her slender, long legs carried her exhausted corpse up the steep driveway into the barely illuminated house.

The tired steel hazel eyes glanced at the coffee maker clock as she locked the front door behind her. The red digits read 11:03 on the late Friday night. A strong urge to yawn burst forth, but was covered with a tan hand. Her converse covered feet slowly drifted her out of the kitchen and down the hall to her parents' room.

The white washed, oak door was silently opened a crack and Kyo softly whispered, "I'm home."

A small ruffling of sheets sounded as her mother rolled over to answer a small ok. With her mother reassured that she was home the teenage girl closed the door, and went back through the hall and turned off the lights her mother had left on for her. When Kyo was swallowed up by the darkness she discarded her shoes and listened to her bare feet drift her to her bedroom

The room had a Japanese theme to it. A large handmade kimono hung against the wall to her right when she walked in. The black silk with decorative flowers showed brightly against the cream background. Her closet doors represented the tatami doors, but instead of sliding back they opened up. A few anime trinkets were scattered through out the large room. Kyo quickly discarded the clothes she had worn to go hang with her friends, and changed into a large dark blue shirt and green pajama pants.

When she was ready for bed the brunette's hazel eyes fell on the wall length bookcase full of manga. A small smirk spread across the tired, but ecstatic face.

Kyo plopped down on the edge of her full sized bed, with Japanese kanji on the white sheets, grabbed id_entity, and began to flip through the familiar series. After what seemed like minutes and five manga later the steel hazel eyes glanced up to her digital alarm clock to see what time it was. The sky blue numbers indicated that it was 12:55.

"Ok, I really need to get to bed."

The tired voice muttered to the empty room while placing the manga series back in its alphabetical order.

With the book back in its happy place a hand reached up and pulled a long cord on the brunette's fan/light combination plunging the teenager into shadows. The only light that illuminated the large room were the aqua digits that were right across from her bed. She carefully slid her slender body underneath the crisp white sheets and let her mind drift into slumber.

* * *

Yes it may be pretty short but isn't that what interludes are for?

Well the next chapter is going to be really long and the plot will finally be getting somewhere.

With that please review and I may post the next chapter sooner than you think. =^_^=


	2. Come Together

Alright chapter 1! The plot finally starts here!

Ok, to make things clear I will be addressing the Kyoko you all met as Kyo from now on so there won't be any confusion...hopefully.

Oh and the rating is for violence, and cursing that will happen in later chapters.

Same legend as last chapter:

'...' thinking

"..." talking

Well then on with the story!

* * *

The soft feeling of falling was what the steel eyes opened to. A darkness that seemed to have no end was all that was seen. Suddenly something started to irradiate the never-ending shadows.

'What is that? It feels as though I'm falling towards it.' Kyo thought as the minute ring of light began to get bigger.

The hazel eyes registered only half of what was going on due to the thought of it only being a dream; then the mild temperature began to get hotter. The still half awake orbs slowly winced at the intense radiance and temperature that was coming from below her falling body. Then her eyes shot open to see an enormous wall of fire directly in her path.

"What the?" the brunette shouted as she seemed to pick up speed.

"I know I shouldn't worry since this is just a dream, but this heat feels pretty real right now!" Kyo almost screamed at the flaming element as her unwilling body was thrust into the fire barrier.

Almost instinctively the teenager let her exposed arms cover her face just before plummeting head first into her demise.

A few seconds passed and something burst through the other side of the screen of flames. Kyo hesitantly opened one eye then the other from behind the shield her tan arms had created. She quickly turned around the best she could in her falling state to see the flames disappearing into the darkness.

"Wait, but I just went through that. How in the world of Lucifer did I not become extra crispy?" The dumbfounded teen questioned the darkness as she examined her body in a new light that was given off.

Speed from earlier started to decrease as the bright white wall drew closer. The still nerve-racked teenager swallowed a large lump in her throat to hopefully prepare her mind for what was to come.

Suddenly an unforeseen force seemed to flip the unsuspecting girl to where her feet would touch the white floor first as it drew closer. Just before her bare feet were about to hit, her body stopped in mid-air. With the motion of falling gone, Kyo flailed her limbs to try to reach the floor just inches away from her outstretched toes. Before long it felt like the string that held her suspended had been cut, and gravity took hold landing the young girl flat on her butt with her slender legs folded next to her waist.

"Ow, what the heck was that? This dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder." The tomboy muttered as one of her hands rubbed the base of her spine to relieve some of the pain for the impact.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but this is no dream." a voice replied from out of nowhere.

The brunette head whipped around looking for the source of the unbeknownst voice.

"W-who's there, and what do you mean this isn't a dream? O-of course it is, I mean if I pinched myself right now I'd wake up." Hazel eyes nervously looked along the lighted floor. To demonstrate the face Kyo moved a hand that was still next to her leg and gave the toned calf a strong pinch.

"Ow. Wait," her eyes glanced back and forth as she continued, "why am I still here?"

"I already told you that this isn't a dream, no matter how much you wish it to be. I've brought your soul here to ask a favor of you." The same voice stated; Kyo frantically looked around to hopefully find the person that was speaking to her.

The tomboy quickly scrambled up to her feet and sprinted towards the direction she thought she heard the voice coming from. After a good deal of running it seemed that she was getting nowhere and stopped to catch her breath.

"If you want to ask me something then why don't you show yourself?" she panted in between breaths still trying to refill her lungs.

"Fine then." The male voice said from behind her making Kyo stiffen and the air she was inhaling hitched in her throat. The dark-haired girl slowly turned her head slightly to look with her peripheral vision.

"If you wanted me to show myself, wouldn't it be courteous of you to turn around to face me?" the male voice seemed to whisper in Kyo's ear.

This mysterious voice sounded like a teenage boy no older than 18 or 19, with this small thought in mind Kyo summoned up the strength, and spun her body around on the balls of her feet. Her hazel eyes blinked for a second in confusion from not seeing the expected taller male.

"Look down, please." The same voice stated bluntly. The female followed the demand; her head slowly dropped. Sitting in front of her was a large light umber fox with it's giant tail wrapped gracefully around its paws.

"Wait a minute, you can't be…where did you? What the heck is going on here!" Kyo shouted feeling the unanswered questions build up in her.

"As I've already explained, this isn't a dream, this is the realm between the two different alternate worlds. Between your world and mine." The male's voice came from the large fox.

His large brown eyes narrowed as they confused girl over. Large black tipped umber ears twitched slightly as his back legs straightened up and the bushy tail moved to swing behind the abnormally large fox. With the snout looking up at her, Kyo finally noticed that he fox's head came up to her stomach.

"Your world? What's in your 'world' that you need my help with?" The fox lowered his head and a small sight was heard.

"I'll fill you in on that later, but right now you need to talk with a certain person." The large animal turned around and started to walk in the direction the brunette had just left.

"Please follow me." Kyo let her head give a simple nod, while her feet followed the soft padding of the fox's paws she left her mind wrap around what had happened so far.

After some time the fox stopped, turned to face the dazed teenager, and sat in front of her again. Then as if on cue the white light surrounding them turned to a dull orange. The sudden light change brought Kyoko back to the somewhat reality she was in. Her eyes registered the new light and saw a yellow, orange swirled aura surrounding her guide in this realm.

"What's going on?"

"I'm taking you to her." Then the illumination started to get warmer and encircle the two; as the aura surrounding the large fox became more intense the light grew hotter and yellow and red started to mix with the orange.

"Who are you talking about?" Kyo asked as the beam of light shot up, and formed the same fire wall that she had gone through at the beginning of her "dream"; small embers were flying everywhere between the two in the middle of it all as they stared at each other.

"Your other self." Brown eyes blinked as the flames engulfed them.

What felt like hours in the suffocating flames were only seconds as a flame rose appeared on a new stage with a sky blue light coming from the floor. The folded rose opened its petals and burst apart only leaving the fox and the poor teenage girl gasping for air. As she caught her breath hazel eyes noticed the small fire petals floating the illuminated floor before disappearing.

"We're here."

"Where is here?" Glancing over the pitch-black horizon using the illumination to light as far as her eyes could manage. Suddenly a person huddled in the distance behind her guide caught Kyo's attention. The large, umber trickster moved to the side and motioned his head for the brunette to go to the figure.

She inhaled a long time to refill her lungs one more time, and swallowed to clear the dryness in her throat. Unstable legs carefully traveled step by step across the light aqua floor until the hazel irises were able to make out details of the person. Long dark orange hair pooled around the frail frame as small sounds of sobbing came from the huddled body. As Kyo drew closer her reflecting eyes stared at the warm glow the bright blue light gave the girl's long hair.

"Hey, are you ok?" a tan hand lightly touched a shaking shoulder. The shaking girl suddenly stiffened underneath the touch, and the sobbing sound ceased to reach Kyo's ears. The dark orange head slowly turned to face the brunette.

Kyo's breath hitched in her throat as her hazel eyes stared into crimson irises.

'S-she has my face.' The brunette haired teen stayed frozen leaning over eye level with the dark orange haired girl.

"W-who are you?" the frightened girl questioned with Kyo's exact voice. Hazel eyes blinked for a second as the question registered in her mind.

"Uhm I'm Isahara Kyoko, but my friends call me Kyo for short. Th-This giant fox told me I needed to come talk with you." Kyo jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to indicate the umber animal in the distance behind her.

Crimson eyes widened in horror as an almost pale hand slapped the tanned one away. The small frame quickly scrambled away, and stood up to face Kyo with shaking shoulders.

"T-That can't be true! I-I'm Isahara Kyoko, and…and I don't believe you or-or that thing you said brought you here!" The dark orange hair fell to the back of Kyoko's thighs at her full height.

Both teenagers jumped as they realized they had the exact same pajamas on as they faced each other off.

"Hey, calm down. I kind of agree with you, but that pushy fox…" the brunette started as she slowly took a step toward her shaking counter part. Kyoko slowly shook her head as she matched each step just backwards.

"N-No! I won't listen to you or th-that thing that you think is there. Don't come any closer!" Crimson eyes shut tightly as the alternate Kyo spun around in a circle and thrust her hands, heels together and palms out, towards the brunette. A light brown eyebrow rose in the illumination at the odd gesture.

'Perhaps she thought I would be closer when she did that to push me away.' Kyo thought as she tried to place where she had seen that move before.

"Prepare yourself," the fox's voice came from behind her pulling the brunette out of her thoughts.

Suddenly a rumbling sound started to shake the stage; then on the horizon of darkness something stated to draw closer to the two teenagers. Hazel eyes enlarged out of disbelief as a tidal wave started getting closer to the dark orange haired girl. Just before the water was about to crash onto her, her brunette counter part yelled,

"Are you stupid? Why don't you r…" Kyo's sentence fell short when all of the rushing liquid avoided the still shaking girl, but the long orange locks flowed around her body as the wind from the passing water.

The dumbfounded teen slightly stepped back still stunned at the sight.

"I-Is this even real? Cause if it is, I really need to stop reading manga before I go to bed." Kyo shouted as she turned, and sprinted away from the gaining water.

The short brunette strands whipped at her ears as drops of the clear pursuer mixed with her hair. Over the roar of the water the fox's voice reached the panicking teen's ears.

"Even though you two come from different souls you share the same power, but here you can finally express that power. So with that in mind, you better think of something quickly or she will drown you."

At this thought the controlled breathing quickened to short, uncontrolled pants.

'Ok Kyo, you don't want to die in a weird place like this do you? You've read enough manga and seen a lot of anime that you should be able to get creative.' Ran through the sprinting girl's mind.

Suddenly her extended foot hit something throwing her forward. Almost instinctively she threw her athletically trained body to roll and land her back on her feet. Hazel eyes narrowed with the adrenaline coursing through her veins; her seemed to move on its own as it stood straight up. The tan toned arms gracefully moved above her head as the wave crashed down on her.

Tightly shut crimson eyes opened slowly to look at the swirling ball of water not far from her. She steadily started to drop her hands waiting for the fierce element to comply. When it didn't stop, a dark orange brow rose in confusion. The crimson irises narrowed to get a better look, then they widened at the sight of the floating orb of water splitting in half with the short brunette version of her landing on the illuminated stage. Kyo was kneeling on the stage with one hand touching the ground and the other clenched in a tight fist next to her body.

The soaked brunette strands stuck to her face when she slowly brought it to face forward; fierce hazel eyes meeting with disbelieving crimson. She stood up with her normally loose pajamas clinging to her athletically toned body, not breaking the eye contact as she drew closer to her alternate self.

"How? How can you be alive? I kept you within the water long enough for you drown!" The dry Kyoko shouted as the soaked Kyo took her place at where she started.

"Well, apparently we truly are the same person just different personalities. Because just before your attack hit me I was informed that we both have the same power, but normally I can't express it. However, here I can, and your control over it is weaker than mine. I was able to easily move the water around me to form a small air bubble for me to breath. Then once you fully released your control over the water it was just as easy to break the orb you had formed."

The brunette explained holding her right hand to her opposite arm concentrating to pull the droplets off her skin; then the tanned hand migrated across her shirt.

"H-How are you able to control it so well when you were never supposed to know about it! And how can you do things that I've yet to master? This is my power! How can this be?" the blood red eyes showed anger as they observed the girl pulling the water off her clothes.

"I don't know why I have more control, but by what I can piece together it may be because I have more confidence in myself, or that in a fight like this, one has to fight as if their life is on the line." Hazel eyes narrowed with anger as the water she pulled off of her was thrown roughly at her orange haired self.

The paler frame quickly dodged the projectile, grabbing it as passed her. Before she could return the favor, she saw Kyo perform a series of flips and turns with a strong stream of water following with her movements fluidly. When she landed a corkscrew tan arms shot forward with the stream following at an unbelievable speed.

Kyoko barely had time to think before she was hit hard, forcing her body to fly backwards and thud hard against the ground; long unbalanced breaths came from Kyo. The brunette brought her shaking hands under her steel irises.

"H-How the hell am I able to do this? Even explaining it, I still don't understand." Then a sudden realization hit the young girl, 'Shit, Kyoko!'

Sun kissed feet quickly padded through the puddles of water. When the unconscious girl's body got closer Kyo stopped suddenly letting her trained feet slide along the wet sky blue surface.

As the brunette kneeled down beside Kyoko she carefully examined her dark orange haired counter part for any wounds. A sigh of relief passed across Kyo's lips when there were no signs of injury except for a small lump on the back of dark orange head. In a sudden flame burst the large fox appeared next to the kneeling teen.

"This is why I asked you here." When hazel orbs locked with chocolate brown the umber animal continued.

"As you can tell, she doesn't really want to accept me, but her own abilities are good on their own. However, because she doesn't want to accept me she has become an outcast in her world, and became what you might call a push over. If she could put her emotions into her control it would be just as strong as yours maybe even stronger, but she has no support in her world. So with that the other students take advantage of this and bully her to no end, and she does nothing to make it stop."

The dark brown eyes moved to the sleeping teen and a small smile formed at the corners of his mouth.

"You know, when she started to fight you, that was most fierceness I've ever seen enter her eyes." Hazel eyes stared at the umber fox as she moved from kneeling to sitting Indian style next to Kyoko's body.

"Ah so you do care for her, and now I see why you brought me here. You want her and me to switch places and for me to teach her body, and the other students that she does have the confidence within her." She stated still watching the fox as she grabbed the outside of her feet with her hands.

A soft gaze in coffee-colored eyes moved to meet with curious hazel.

"Not only that, but to maybe balance you both out. Since she is mentally blocking me, she can't hear my voice which also means that she can't gain my powers." A sad tone filled the fox's voice as he continued to keep eye contact.

"Wait, she could also control your powers, and what might those powers be?" Kyo asked quizzically hopping to get more answers to clear everything up.

"That would have to be for another time, and for you to find out if you agree to the terms I have asked."

A small staring contest occurred between the brunette and the fox before Kyo stood up and placed a reassuring hand on the fox's head, lightly petting the umber fur.

"Fine, I'll do it. You caught my attention and this will definitely be interesting, so we'll see what damage my personality can do in your world." Steel eyes closed as a large cheeky grin spread across the tanned face.

"It'll be totally different for you. All the people you think you know in your world are different in mine, and not a good different." Kyoko muttered slowly sitting up, and massaging the small lump on the back of her head.

A light brown eyebrow raised as Kyo went to eye level to stare into crimson irises.

* * *

Alright that was fun wasn't it?

Hope you all enjoyed and please review it helps me write these thinks quicker.

Well until the next chapter! =^_^=


End file.
